tales of koori
by Gale Akuma
Summary: a story about a ninja named koori... YOU TAKE THAT BACK MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT... GET OUT!


Gale Akuma: YO YO YO sup KageGale studios presents a kind of new story seeing as most of them got erased

Gale Akuma: YO YO YO sup KageGale studios presents a kind of new story seeing as most of them got erased . but that's a different story

Kitsunekage: Different story my foxy tailed but. YOU LOST THE DATA AGAIN! (Eyes twitch)

Gale Akuma: HEY DUDE WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS YOUR FAULT IT WAS YOUR COMPUTER

Kitsunekage: (pulls out an ak-47 and a bazooka from….somewhere and aims them at Akuma) well that's not the way I REMEMBER IT!!

Gale Akuma: ORLY well anyway this production was brought to you by GRASS its everywhere… except on concrete

Kitsunekage: Akuma does not own naruto or anything on this world……..except his characters.

Gale Akuma: HEY I AM THE PROUD OWNER OF A TRAILER

Kitsunekage: NAGGING!! FIRE ONE!! (releases a barrage of missiles and bullets)

Gale Akuma: oh…. ITS ON

Long ago years after the kyubi attack things quieted down a little, but that is all about to change because of one little fox kid and his "crack" team of ninja. Our story begins in the leaf village with an odd teenager walking up to the gate. Gate guard one says: "Halt who goes there!?" Koori then answers simply: "Uh….. I'm the new guy." The guard looked very puzzled at the youth below. After a long conversation and some _uncomfortable _questions Koori was then allowed into the village.

Koori then walked to a large tower. Koori then opened the door into the hokages room. "Who are you and what do you want." Says the hokage. Koori replies in the same way to the guard. "I'm the new guy." It took the hokage a few seconds to realize what in the name of GOD he was talking about. "Oh ok then well lets cover a few things first." She takes out a stack of papers. "First off we will talk about the taxes you will be paying during your stay."

Koori quickly states "…………… k." She starts listing a bunch of different taxes and at the end Koori simply looked strait into her eyes and said "huh?" The hokage gave him a terrifying glare although he seemed unaffected.

((Gale here and because we have a lot of plot holes we are just gunna skip to the part where he meets his team… go cry me a river))

((Kit here, and as a side not, HE is the one with the plot holes. I just doodle))

((exactly you useless tool))

((HEY!!))

((… talks to producer we did the sand bit right))

((producer: yes yes you did))

((damn it I cant think of any funny Disney movies to quote now))

((IM NOT CUTE, IM FLUFFY!! From stich))

((… I shall call him squishy any way back to the story))

Koori eventually ended up at area 51 where 4 ninjas were waiting for him. Upon seeing 2 of the ninja in green spandex he thought: _oh… dear sweet god have mercy on my eyes. _

"YOSH!! IT SEEMS ARE THRD TEAMMATE HAS ARRIVED TO JOIN US IN BASKING IN THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI!! I BELIEVE THIS CALLS FOR YOUTHFUL HUG AND CELEBRATION TO ENJOY THE SPRINGTIMES OF YOUTH!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

He stares at them blankly thinking "_… so… Fcking lame_"

The other two ninja just tried to sneak away slowly. After the horrific display of man hugging things started calming down. "ALRIGHT!" Guy said. "Time for introductions." Nuri shot her hand up. "That's great that's the power of youth lets hear about you." A female ninja or kanoichi stood up and said. "I am Nuri a bit hyper and…" she blushed lightly. "I have a bit of a… secret love." Boloro blurted out. "Oh come on we all know its Koori.

Guy sensei: "what?"

Lee: "what!?"

Koori: "wut" and he started looking around as Nuri blushed deeper.

(current location burned studio)

Gale: dude you burned down the studio… AGAIN this is the 8th time this month

Kit: (is sitting on the burnt corpse of Michael Jackson eating a bowl of ramen). Huh? (looks at Gale) you say something?

Gale: yea… next time you use a bazooka… GO OUTSIDE

Kit: YOU'RE the one who used a baseball bat and hit the rocked right at the power generator.

Gale: … but you gotta admit the explosion rocked

Kit: True. (smiles and looks at audience) Oh hi guys! (waves) sorry about this. We kinda…got carried away. But don't worry. Once the studio is fixed we will set up the next chapter. SO UNTIL THEN-

Repairman: (comes in with repair team). Alright we are here. So who's paying us? (hands over bill)

Kit: Well I'll be sure to-(looks at bill cost)……..give it to gale! (hands bill to him and vanishes with ramen)

Gale: your lucky I'm rich as hell ok (pays it) jerk


End file.
